


[Podfic] an opiate; helpmate

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: yeats' story, read aloud."Geralt," Jaskier says, displaying what he feels is admirable restraint, "if you don't stick your cock inside me this very instant, I will tear out your fucking hair."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	[Podfic] an opiate; helpmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an opiate; helpmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191856) by [yeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeats/pseuds/yeats). 



  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:16:31  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2tFxxZ7) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/2GaYJSi)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yeats for giving permission to podfic this story! I loved the snarky/overwhelmed Jaskier voice, and I hope it worked for you! :D
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
